steampediafandomcom-20200214-history
Marie Dubois (Agatha Webb)
Marie Dubois (born Agatha Webb) is an experimental neurologist currently affiliated with the Ministry of Ungentlemanly Warfare. The daughter of British aristocrat and Rear Admiral Martin Webb, her defection to the Swiss spy organization came as a result of the British government's attempt to seize and weaponize the work of her and her mentor, Gabriel Fernwood. Still a proper Brit at heart, Marie is not yet completely comfortable with her status as fugitive from the Crown, or with the violent and decidedly ill-mannered ways of her new comrades, the Corvi Helvetica. However a few of their members are determined to coax her out of her shell and see if this whole "experimental neurology" thing may be useful in espionage. Physical Description Marie is of middling height and stature. Her sandy curls, blue eyes, and pale complexion enable her to pass for a lady from any of the northern or western European countries. She is currently passing as French to evade detection. Hobbies and Personality Raised in an ambitious high-society family, Marie has little concept of "relaxation" or "free time." Whenever possible she is found in her lab, reading or experimenting. Being new to the underworld, Marie is more likely than her fellows in the Ministry to be polite to strangers. She has been known to offer tea to enemies, though not necessarily without ulterior motives. She is also likely to object to any violence she deems unnecessary, and for this reason is often at odds with the Ministry's methods. It is not recommended that one accept tea from Marie while she is angry with you. Family and Relationships *Rear Admiral Martin Webb - Father *Emma Webb - Mother *Christine Webb - Sister *Sebastian Webb - Uncle *Alexander Webb - Uncle Job and Weapons Job: Science! Gun preference: Not good with firearms. It is not recommended that you give them to her. Other Weapon Preference: Marie is handy with small knives that resemble scalpels. It is also rumored that some of her laboratory chemicals may be useful in battle, although this has never been tested. Backstory Marie Dubois was born Agatha Webb, daughter of British aristocrats Martin and Emma Webb. Though their intention was to raise Marie and her sister to marry up, thereby advancing the social status of the family; but Marie showed an interest and aptitute for science from an early age. Recognizing a possible asset, her father hired tutors and conceded to allow her to be homeschooled in science so long as she maintained satisfactorily ladylike behavior. By her late teens she was showing promise in the field of experimental neurology, and was enrolled in a government program which apprenticed her to cybernetics specialist Dr. Gabriel Fernwood. Her placement with Fernwood turned out not to be entirely random; Fernwood was a lifelong friend of her uncle Sebastian Webb who had been tracking Marie's progress since childhood. When her and Fernwood's experiments produced surprisingly dangerous results, Fernwood feared that their discoveries would be weaponized and commanded Marie to flee with their data. Though initially resistant and angry at her mentor's sudden turn to treason, Marie became alarmed after her and Fernwood's arrest for his destruction of their prototypes. When the government was unable or unwilling to produce Fernwood to help Marie reproduce their work, she feared the worst and fled. Following Fernwood's instructions, she eventually rendezvoused with agents of the Ministry of Ungentlemanly Warfare, with whom she now, somewhat uncomfortably, resides. Related Articles *The Ministry of Ungentlemanly Warfare Related Links * https://www.facebook.com/UngentlemanlyWarfare * http://ministryofungentlemanlywarfare.tumblr.com/ Category:Original Characters